Passing Life, Beta Read Verson
by Waylee
Summary: Jack and Gwen Kiss and they both get more then they thought they would! Jack/Gwen
1. Chapter 1

Ok Torchwood and the people in it are not mine

Thanks So much to Doctors Gal for Betareading this for me! She did a good job!

Hope you like

The Team were in the board room, a gentle glow was emanating from the plasma screen, Lights swirling different shades of blue and yellow, so peaceful.

They were here to be retconned.

The week had been an awful week for them. Each one of them affected by Adam in a personal way.

Jack felt the best and perhaps the only thing to do was to clear their memories of the last 48 hours.

The team were gathered around the table, Jack looked tired and drawn. He asked each one of them to think about things that made them who they are. Each one of them gave a brief account of their thoughts.

This started with Owen. "100 lives saved but never enough… who will save me?" Owen said with lost hope and sadness in his voice.

"I will" Jack whispered placing a reassuring hand on Owens shoulder.

Owen then slipped the tiny white tablet in to his mouth and smiled lovingly at Tosh as his head sank slowly to the desk.

Then Ianto gave his account of what made him who he was. "Lisa. Feeling love and … you Jack you give me meaning" he told Jack looking right at him.

Jack gently kissed Ianto on the forehead and nodded knowingly as Ianto drifted off.

Jack then turned to Tosh, she looked at him sadly, tears in her eyes. Jack knew this was hard for her, she had fallen in love with Adam and she had fallen hard. But with a whisper directed towards the screen "I love you Adam".

Tosh took her tablet and rested her head on to her arms and drifted off with gentle sobs consuming her.

Gwen knew she could have said at anytime what she wanted to because no one would remember; she wanted Jack to herself just for a few seconds.

He was standing right by her the palms of his hands on the desk.

He looked at her, her eyes like deep brown pools, he was mesmerised by them. 'Beautiful Gwen, Oh god she is sooo beautiful', Jack thought to him self.

But something shook him from his thoughts, "I love him" Gwen said in barley a whisper.

Jack looked at her slightly confused but then moved away uncomfortably "But not in the way I love you" She finished. Her eyes drawing him in, Jack knew that they wouldn't remember this but that they wouldn't forget their feelings for each other.

He took her hand and tugged softly, indicating he wanted Gwen to stand up. He cupped her face his thumb unconsciously stroking her and replied "I know" Jack glanced around the room.

The team, his team, so devoted to Torchwood and him, prepared to throw away so much. He then returned to Gwen for this moment his beautiful Gwen, prepared to throw away everything. (The memory of Rhys played on his mind), _almost_ everything_._ Jack corrected him self in his mind.

He led Gwen down the stairs from the board room and up the stairs to his office and they sat down together on the sofa and gazed into each others eyes like it was the last time they would see each other. Gwen could feel her heart beating in her ears as she looked in to his blue eyes.

Gwen suddenly realized that Jack was coming towards her. He his cheek pressed against hers. She felt Jack take a deep breath.

'Mm', Jack thought as he breathed in her scent his eyes rolling in to his closed lids, a mixture of soap and perfume and the smell that he longed for at night when he was alone, Gwen. As he pulled away his lips brushed past hers and Gwen felt electricity strike through her body.

Jacks lips now less then an inch from hers, she went to speak not knowing what she was going to say.

"Jack…"

He cut her off by shushing her, his warm breath tingled at her lips. He lifted his hand to her chin and brought her lips to his. The kiss was gentle at first but grew hungrier and hungrier. Jack moved his hand to her back and lowered her to lying down on the couch. Their tongues dance around each others mouths a deep moan escaped his lips and rumbled in his throat. This made Gwen hungrier for his kisses. She bit on his lower lip as he pulled away for air.

Jacks hands roamed over Gwen's body as if they were searching for something. They then paused abruptly like they had found it.

Jack felt fire was running in his veins when his hands found them selves on her skin, so soft, he thought through the haze caused by the stirring in his pants. He dragged her top over her head as he came back to her he placed gentle kisses on her and gently sucked on her neck. Gwen reached around Jacks body sliding his suspenders over his solders as her hands moved over his muscles gently squeezing as if she was testing them as she went. Emotions stirring in her that she had never felt before and some she had. Emotions she only felt when she was with Jack, was this love? She lifted his shirt and crisp white tee up and over his head. As she did she was surrounded in the scent that was Jack, Musky and arousing yet peaceful. As she lifted his tops his body pressed against hers, she felt warmth, warmth that was soothing and it emanated from Jack like a golden glow from his soul dancing all around her.

Gwen could feel something pressing against her inner thigh, she felt uncomfortable. His Webley, she thought. Jacks hips bucked against her and she realized not his webley. She shifted slightly so that his hard erection pressed in to her crotch, as she did so thoughts of it straining against his pants ran through her mind; almost burning they went so fast.

Before Gwen could register what was happening she and Jack were naked and in each others arms. Their bodies so close but yet not close enough for either of them.

"I want you" Gwen breathed, not knowing where this sudden desire had come from, her head was full of him, his scent his voice; she needed completing she needed to feel him.

"I need you" Jack growled back Gwen ached for him her whole being ached for him. His hot throbbing member pressed against her. She felt that she would burst if he didn't move him self just a few inches.

Jack felt as if he was going to explode, Gwen here naked and in his arms his member was rock hard. His lips suddenly became desperate to find her lips, soft and swollen. He kissed as he searched, up her body gentle kisses and licks as he went until they reached the goal, Gwen's soft lips slightly parted calling him in. He kissed her, as warming and sexual as the first time, in fact this felt like the first time again and again.

Then he entered her, Gwen could feel the waves of the orgasm beginning to overcome her and she could feel Jack moving in side of her, slowly in and out, so gentle as not to break her yet she needed it faster and harder she wanted them to be one.

Jack Moaned as he entered her, the feel of her soft folds all around him, he breathed her in, god it felt good so good it hurt like a searing pain yet pleasure covering the whole experience, a little faster he went, he was being encourage by Gwen's smooth motions beckoning him, faster and faster, deeper and harder inside of her, then they were climaxing together, but there was something else, she could feel it, Jack could feel it, a bright wave of yellow and gold shimming light emerged from Jack, like a ghost of his sole, it rose into the air and then plunged in to Gwen's body, as it did this she experienced several different orgasms at once. Several seconds passed as she did so, Waves of orgasm overcoming Jack, blinding him, he noticed that Gwen had fainted.

"Well that's never happened before" Jack said out loud to the empty room.

Gwen came to, the both of them still holding each other. Jack pulled a blanket over them and placed a tablet at Gwen's lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked sadly.

She nodded, knowing they had too for Tosh's sake if not for their own, she took it from him and swallowed, Jack also took one and they both rested their heads on each other.

"I love you," Gwen whispered thinking Jack may have gone already.

"I love you too I always have," Jack replied barely audible and full of sleep he drifted off.

XX


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke, feeling like he had a heck of a hangover, his head was pounding and his mouth was dry and then he realized Gwen was with him. He looked down and noticed she was naked and then realised he was too. Cool, he thought, weird but cool…must have been one hell of drinking session they had gone and had, he couldn't remember a thing. He gently lifted himself from her and dressed. Gwen soon stirred and realised she was naked and in Jacks office. "Weird we must have been drunk" she thought aloud.

The team wondered why there was no CCTV footage of the last 48 hours and couldn't understand why they seemed to have lost 2 days of their lives, much to Owens dismay.

**********************

A few weeks had passed since Jack and the team had seemingly lost 2 days, a few weevils and a few aliens later, Jack was being held captive by some Aliens in a dark cell, he was chained and he was alone. The cell stank, it smelled like sewerage and grass and mud that had been wet for a long time, Jack could feel blood on himself and pain, whoa what was that pain? They had been torturing him for hours and had now returned to finish what they started.

Gwen was in the hub with Owen and Tosh, Ianto was making coffee or Gwen assumed that's what he was doing. Gwen suddenly grabbed at her chest, staggering and gasping. Owen rushed to her, "Gwen, what is it" he asked concerned.

"My ch....che....chest, Cant Breath…crushing pain."

Owen instantly knew what was wrong. "Heart attack" he thought aloud.

Sheer panic consumed Gwen's face. Owen took Gwen and placed her on to the autopsy table and prepared a syringe, he was closely followed by Ianto.

"Whoa what's that for?" Ianto asked, wide eyed as Owen turned round with a huge needle in his hands.

"Adrenaline..." Owen answered in a very matter of fact sort of way. "I have to get it in to her heart just at the right second" Owen explained, positioning himself.

Mean while Jack was being shocked by enough electricity to light up two cities.

Or so the Aliens said "This should kill him, or at least kick start or should I say stop his heart," the aliens chuckled as they took on their usual form of green and brown blobs of soft peaty earth.

Jack screamed out in sheer agony as the electricity passed through him, then it ceased, the screaming the electricity, he hung from the chains, head down, silent. He was dead.

Gwen had arrested at this point in the hub. Owen lunged at her and stabbed the needle in her, being caught slightly off guard. There was nothing. Then a second later Gwen gulped at the air as she began to come to.

"Jack..." she said instantly, almost crying his name almost questioning if he was there.

Owen and Ianto looked at each other and then at Gwen.

"Where is he?" Gwen pleaded.

"He went to look to see what had caused the rift activity," Ianto replied.

"He has been gone a while" Owen interjected thoughtfully.

Ianto, Owen and Tosh set about tracing Jack when suddenly Gwen yelled out, "The docks, warehouse, basement" That was all Tosh needed and she had located their leader.

The Team members glanced at each other.

"Go to him, he needs us" Gwen struggled.

So they turned to leave, the last thing Gwen heard was the cog door opening and feet running down the hall way.

The Hub was silent. "Gwen" a voice called out, in pain.

"Jack?" Gwen replied with a slight hint of hope in her voice.

The voice came again "Gwen help me, please, I need you."

Gwen began to panic; she knew he wasn't in the hub but where was his voice coming from. Then she remembered; she touched her ear. The comm's system, she thought, relieved and clicked it on.

"Jack?" She asked.

The reply came, "Gwen its Owen, we are almost there."

"Oh," Gwen said disappointed, "I thought Jack was on here." No response from Owen or Jack came, they must have reached him Gwen thought, but before she had time to think she passed out.

Owen and Ianto helped a weary Jack stagger to his office as Tosh checked on Gwen, asleep Tosh noted.

Ianto and Owen laid Jack gingerly on the couch, "Gwen, where's Gwen" murmured Jack.

"She's ok, she's feeling much better."

"Better?" Jack managed to question.

"She's not been so good she had... she had a heart attack" Owen stuttered.

He felt like he was giving the bad news to the family of someone who had just died.

"She begged us to find you Jack, she knew where you were" Owen explained, worry in his voice.

A pained "Oh" was all Jack could manage before he passed out from the pain.

Owen had been to have a quick check on Gwen. "Still sleeping" he reassured himself. Ianto had ordered Pizza for the others who were just tucking in when they heard Gwen calling out.

"Jack, Jack where are you I can't see you" Owen considered continuing eating his pizza as he assumed that Gwen was sleeping when he heard Jack call.

"Come on then!" they all dropped their food and made for Gwen and Jack.

Owen arrived and found Gwen was still asleep. He clicked on his comm's system and Ianto answered. "Owen, Jack is sleeping."

"I know," Owen replied.

"So is Gwen."

Just as Owen said this Gwen woke up with a start and began to get up.

"Where do you think you're going" Owen asked Gwen.

"Jack needs me didn't you hear him call?" Gwen said dumbfounded.

Looking puzzled Owen told Gwen that Jack was sleeping on the other side of the hub.

He sat Gwen down, "But he was asking me to come to him but I couldn't, and so he said".

In unison Owen and Gwen both said "Come on then!" mimicking what Jack had said.

Owen beginning to realize what was happening said to Gwen, "Say something to jack, but don't say it just think it," he explained.

Looking slightly confused Gwen closed her eyes and appeared to be thinking.

"Ianto?" Owen said in to the comm's, tell me Jacks reaction".

"Ok" Ianto replied sharply.

"Gwen, not in front of Ianto," Owen heard Jack say in the back ground with humour but huskiness in his voice.

"Err Owen, he has... an erection," Ianto chuckled.

"Thanks," Owen said and he turned off the comm.

Owen looked at Gwen; she looked very confused and a little afraid. "I think you and Jack have some kind of connection..." Owen trailed off as he was interrupted by Tosh, "You might wanna come and see this!" she yelled, "Bring Gwen and Jack too."

They all went to Tosh's desk and looked at the screen in anticipation, "Sorry Guys" she said to Jack and Gwen as Jack rubbed his hands through his hair.

He looked much more "healed" then he did when he arrived in the hub. Gwen smiled gently at him before returning to look at the screen. She pressed play and the CCTV footage began to play, showing a dark image but just clear enough to make out two people in Jack's office and they appeared to be having sex.

Owen cleared his throat when Jack and Gwen both blushed, realising it was them and said together "When was this?"

Tosh replied without taking her eyes off the screen "During the 48 hours we somehow lost. It was in a pile with some CDs which seem to have been wiped. I am assuming this one was to be wiped too," as she finished speaking the image showed a beautiful light emanate from Jack, then it emerged from him and danced and swirled in the air, blue and gold lines and shimmer before it went up high and dived in to Gwen.

"Uh Oh," Jack said. They all spun round to him.

"What's with the uh oh?" Gwen questioned him like a naughty child.

"You see Gwen, when I went to find the Doctor, my Doctor he said I can't be fixed. But hey what's to fix!" Jack said motioning himself with his hands and a grin on his face.

"And?" said Gwen impatiently.

"Oh," Jack continued, "he said that when I share the most intimate and sexual moment with someone or something I truly love then, he/she/it, delete appropriately" he said making speech marks in the air. "Would be given half of what I have." He finished looking uneasy.

"So wait a minute," Owen said.

"You Love her," Tosh awed.

"You two had sex! Get in," Owen Cheered

"We are so over" Ianto said under his breath but seemed happy rather than disappointed.

Jack looked at Gwen, and said with a hint of disbelief in his voice not sure if he believed himself, "You're my missing piece Gwen."

Gwen looked deep into Jack's eyes, tears forming in her own and with that she was gone. The cog door rolled open and she left.

Gone, Jack thought, 'Gone she didn't want that she didn't want me and she obviously didn't want us. Oh God I didn't mean for this to happen, well I wanted it to happen but not like this.'

XX


	3. Chapter 3

The team had been gone hours, the hub was empty and Gwen long gone. Jack sat in his chair his elbows on his knees, his hands forming a triangle shape his lips resting on his middle fingers. A single tear began to fall. Jack angrily wiped it away and grabbed his coat, flung it on and made for the door.

As he reached the outside, the air of Cardiff hit him, it was cold. The air was icy and the rain was coming down. He didn't hurry, he wasn't looking for Gwen he was heading to the end of the pier, the tears began to come rolling over his face. The rain soaking him through, his hair was wet and his coat open and blowing in the wind, the icy wind. Jack staggered down the pier. His heart felt like it was braking into a thousand tiny pieces, halfway down the pier Jack fell to his knees, he couldn't take it anymore, his chest was tight his body soaked and cold to the bone. He didn't care though. He was lost he was alone; again.

"Why..." Jack screamed at the top of his voice in to the night sky.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you punishing me? Why do you want me to live with her hating me, I wanted her to love me for eternity not hate me for eternity!" Sobs over came him as he broke down. His body writhed in pain, heart break and cold, Jack felt like he might just die. That was a warming thought, death, sweet death. His thoughts were suddenly shattered when he heard a voice.

"I'm sorry..." the voice came in a heartfelt whisper. "I should have waited, I should have explained," It said again.

Jack was confused, was his mind playing tricks on him, had he gone mad? He looked around; he couldn't see anyone around him. Then the voice spoke again.

"I should have told you how I felt. I was so scared, to live forever..."

"Gwen" The name escaped from Jacks lips.

"Jack?" came the response, "Jack are you ok? I'm so sorry I could feel it, I could feel your pain, and I knew you were hurting," The words seemed to spill out of her mo... No...out of her mind. She was talking to Jack but in her mind, she was getting answers from him too. She realized why Owen had made her think something to Jack. Owen must have known what was going on before she did.

"Gwen, I'm sorry I didn't mean it to be like this." Jack said in a shivery whisper.

"I know, I heard you crying out, where are you?"

"Cold... Wet... so cold," was all Jack could muster.

"Jack I'm coming, where are you" Gwen answered in her head, she was worried he had done something to himself.

"Pier," that was all Jack could muster, the cold making it impossible for him to think.

Morning was breaking and Gwen pulled on her shoes as fast as she could. She was dressed in skinny black jeans a gray top and a denim jacket, her hair was a mess and her shoes didn't match what she was wearing, but she didn't care.

'I've gotta get to Jack, I've gotta find him,' that was all she could think. But in her head there was silence. It was still raining outside and when Gwen reached the front door of her apartment building she felt the ice cold air hit her. She pulled her tiny jacket closer to her as she ran to the car.

Once inside she cranked the heat up full blast and drove as fast as she could to the hub. She abandoned the car and ran towards the pier the icy wind wiping at her face and legs and then she saw him.

He was slumped on the ground soaking wet. She couldn't breathe, please be alright please be alright, she pleaded to the air.

She reached him, his face was white and drawn but he seemed to be smiling. It made Gwen sick to the stomach, the last time she saw him like this was when he was dead. Well when they thought he was dead. Please no please don't let it be for real this time. She pleaded again.

With that she dragged him to the hub, her arms under his armpits his feet scraping the floor; the cold was coming off him like ice.

Once inside the hub she laid him on the sofa. What to do what to do she thought. Just then the cog door opened and Ianto arrived in the hub. "Good morning, hot coffee coming up," he said cheerfully. "Oh...Jack" he stammered noticing Jack and Gwen.

"What happened?" Ianto asked Gwen.

"I found him on the pier," Gwen replied with concern in her voice.

"Is he...?" Ianto dared to question.

"I don't think so," Gwen replied, unsure of her response.

"Well let's start by getting these wet clothes off him," Ianto said in all seriousness.

He helped Gwen to undress Jack his whole body felt so cold. So unusual, Jack...the walking radiator.

Once he was bare apart from his pants Gwen began to tug at her clothes, she felt much warmer only slightly damp.

Ianto noticed, "Gwen why are you stripping?"

"We need to warm him, raise his body temperature. Fetch some blankets."

With that Ianto was gone, Gwen in her bra and pants, climbed on top of Jack, making sure her body was pressing on to his in every place she could. God he was so cold, Gwen thought.

Ianto put the blankets over the two of them.

"I'll do some coffee that might help," Ianto said not knowing what to do and feeling slightly uncomfortable at the sight of Gwen and Jack together like that.

Gwen began to kiss Jack ever so gently on the lips on his face, over his eyelids, "Come on Jack its Gwen," she whispered.

Jack began to stir, a deep groan escaped from his lips, like someone enjoying a good night's sleep and then being woken up by a beautiful princess.

"I'm so cold" Jack murmured almost incoherently.

Gwen pressed her face in to his neck and tired to get more of her body on to him as she kissed and stroked his face.

Jack began to gain more alertness to his surroundings, "Can I smell Ianto's amazing coffee?" Jack questioned to Gwen but loud enough for Ianto to hear as he arrived with a steaming cup.

He placed it next to Jack. "Your clothes sir," Ianto said placing the neatly pressed shirt and trousers next to his drink. Jack nodded a thank you and returned his attention to Gwen.

"We gotta talk about this Gwen."


	4. Authors note

Hello there!

I just wanted to let you all know I haven't left the planet in the TARDIS! I have been suffering writers block and every time I get an idea then something at work pops up! I will have another chapter as soon as!

Thanks for waiting!

Means a whole heap! :)


	5. Chapter 5

After a few moments Gwen realized Jack seemed to be much warmer and much happier, so she began to remove herself from his body, taking a blanket with her.

Just then Tosh and Owen arrived in the hub. The shared a quick glance with each other and then with Jack and Gwen and then proceeded to head to their work stations.

Jack noted this and then remembered he was not dressed, he took the other blanket wrapped it round his waist and grabbed his clothes and the steaming cup of coffee and brushed past Gwen whispering as he went, "See you in 10 mins." He grinned.

Gwen decided now was the best time to dress herself, so she headed towards the showers. Once there she decided that it would be best to take a shower, her hair was messed up anyways. She reached in and switched on the shower and steam filled the room. Gwen looked around taking in her surroundings.

The walls in here were pretty much like the ones found in the rest of the hub, graying and slightly damp giving off cold. But this room was heated and it felt soothingly warm.

Gwen stripped off the blanket and peeled off her underwear which had become damp mostly from the steam...

She opened the large glass door and stepped in to the pure white shower, it was clinical looking, mostly because it was meant as a decontamination room rather than your usual shower. It was also easily big enough for 2 people. She stood there, just letting the hot water stream over her almost as if it was washing away her thoughts, they were still there though and now very fresh in her mind.

So there she is, Gwen Cooper, destined to live forever with or without the company of Captain Jack Harkness.

'Is this what I wanted?' she thought, "Yes I think so, well only if the feelings mutual which I am hoping it might be.'

About two or three minutes later, Gwen felt some one enter the room, she could feel their presence. Her hair was now full with shampoo and if she opened her eyes then she knew she would get soap in them. She was just about to call out and ask who it was when she realized. Jack, she could smell him, there was no mistake in her mind it was him.

A cold breeze whipped round her, he must have opened the door to the shower area.

"Gwen," he whispered.

"Jack," she breathed.

She could feel him moving closer and could feel his warmth, she half expected him to be dressed because he took so little time getting in the shower.

When his body reached hers in what seemed to her like forever, she gasped as she realized he was naked. Thoughts reeled through her mind. She could tell he didn't want sex and it seemed the feeling was mutual. The link they seemed to have between then was also on a sub conscious level. In fact it seemed more when she wasn't actually thinking about thinking about him it worked better, when he just popped in to her mind.

They both knew they wanted to be close.

"So," Jack said to Gwen in a throaty grumble. "Me and you forever?" he questioned.

"Jack, it's what I want, I know it is, but it's what we need."

Jack looked a Gwen half smiling half puzzled.

Gwen continued unsure of herself.

"Jack, that night... that night more than just your immortality was given to me."

Jack stepped back slightly from her. Gwen felt her body cry out for him.

"I don't understand Gwen, what else?" Jack asked with slight worry in his voice.

"Jack... we are... no, you're going to... you're going to be a daddy" she stuttered then blurted out.

Jack looked at her in shock.

"What?" was all he could manage but not in an angry tone, in a surprised and questioning tone. He wondered if he had just heard that right. "A baby," Jack thought.

"At first I was sure it was Rhys' baby, I worked out the dates and assumed that it was, but I happened to look in my diary and saw that the only time it could have been was it was the week that Rhys' was away, but also the week we lost 48 hours." Gwen explained.

Jack looked confused, "But that was a mere days ago."

"I know, that's how I knew it was something to do with that night, it seems I've had weeks of feelings of being pregnant in a few days."

Tears had formed in Jack's eyes.

"A baby?" Jack questioned again. "I'm going to be a dad?" he repeated back to Gwen pushing all disbelief from his mind.

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming. "What about Rhys?" Jack asked coming slightly to his senses.

"I'll sort that out Jack" Gwen assured him, I have to. I've done this I have to tell him the truth."

Jack was worried. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself and pulled Gwen to him. "Remember one thing Gwen," Jack whispered in to her ear sending shivers down her spine. "I love you".

Xxxxxxxx

Gwen arrived at the flat, "Probably the last time I'll be here" she thought to herself.

She let herself in and noticed the flat seemed like no one had been there in days. She looked around and half heartedly called out "Rhys are you here?" There was no reply.

Gwen saw a note on the table. It read:

_Gwen, you never come home any more, I love you but I can't love your job. I've done what is best for both of us and left. I know you love me but you're not IN LOVE with me and I can't live like that. I'm okay I've gone to stay with Banana Boat, but you won't see me around anymore._

_Much love_

_Rhys. _

A mixture of emotions washed over Gwen, relief and sadness, she sank to the floor her knees giving way. She was glad in her heart that Rhys hadn't asked her to marry him; she knew he wanted to be with her but he obviously couldn't. So much had happened and she was so tired, she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Xxxx

Back at the hub, Jack was pacing up and down, what if she changes her mind, what if she stays, maybe she won't come back. Jack thought to himself. Just then Tosh popped her head round.

"Jack?" She asked in her chirpy way "Everything ok?"

"Yeah!" Jack said trying to mask the fear he was feeling.

"It's Late Tosh, why don't you tell the others to take off, have a lie in come in by 11am tomorrow." Jack instructed her.

"Aww thanks Jack" Tosh said as she left his office.

Jack slumped in to his chair and let his thoughts over take his mind.

Xxxxxx

Gwen woke with a start and looked around the flat. No one here but me she thought.

She looked over at the clock 7:15 in the morning. Gwen headed to the bathroom and got in the shower, before she stepped in to the water she took one last deep breath sniffing in gently, washing him away again, she thought, knowing that as soon as she was finished she would no longer smell of Jack. She sighed and continued in to the shower.

She stepped out, her towel draped around her and one on her head, she looked in the mirror. I miss you she thought to herself about Jack. She listened, nothing no response. I need you she thought and listened again, still no response. Had the link to Jack gone?

She dressed, left the flat and headed for the Hub.

Once at the hub there was no sign of anyone, Gwen looked around and caught a glance of the time 8:30am.

"Where is everyone?" she said out loud. There was no answer, she bounded up to Jack's office; he wasn't there.

She walked much slower this time down the stairs and caught a glimpse of the rift monitor; there had been rift activity, that's where Jack was. She thought to herself as she placed her Comm's on her ear.

"Jack?" Gwen said into the system.

"Gwen, I'm a little busy chasing a weevil," Jack replied with a hearty chuckle, he was glad to hear her voice, but his tone conveyed this more than he had wanted.

"I'll come help you, where are you?"

"On the roof of warehouse B," was Jack's response.

"I'm on my way." Gwen answered and shut off the ear piece.

Xxxxx

Gwen saw Jack darting across the roof, his great coat flapping in the wind.

'He looks magnificent,' Gwen thought.

2 gun shots broke Gwen from her thoughts of Jack and she ran towards the building, once on the roof she saw a Weevil coming right for her; and Jack not far behind, the Weevil stopped inches in front of Gwen, its horrible breath beating down on her, she hadn't had time to even pull her gun out when Jack went crashing in to the Weevil which knocked Gwen off the roof.

Gwen hit the ground with a thump and the Weevil landed next to her face down.

Jack scrambled down the building and checked on Gwen, she had a pulse; he sprayed the Weevil just to make sure and then tapped on his Comm.

"Owen?"

"Just walked in Jack, are you checking up on me?" Owen answered as the cog door rolled shut behind him.

"It's Gwen, there's been a weevil hunting accident," Jack responded, his voice sounding more worried than he had wanted it to.

"I'm on my way now," Owen responded grabbing Tosh by the arm and dragging her with him.

Xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Jack carried Gwen to the autopsy room and placed her gently on the table. Owen checked her over.

"She has a bump to her head and slight concussion, but she should be okay," Owen told Jack not quite understanding why he looked so concerned.

"The baby," Jack whispered.

"What?" asked Owen, leaning closer to Jack to hear.

"Check the baby" Jack said staring at Gwen.

Owen didn't ask questions he just examined her. He shook his head.

"Jack there isn't a baby, there's nothing there."

Jack looked confused. "She only told me yesterday though."

Just then Gwen came to.

"Whoa, my head," Gwen said sitting slightly holding her head.

"Gwen, the baby..." Jack said

"What's wrong with the baby?" Gwen panicked cutting Jack off.

"There isn't a baby," Owen told her looking concerned at her.

"There is you idiot, I've had morning sickness for 3 days now and when I took a test it came up positive," Gwen told Owen anger showing in her voice. "It's Jacks baby," Gwen whispered not really wanting to announce it. Owen looked rather confused. "There IS a baby," Gwen reassured Owen "I know there is".

Owen looked as if he had just seen a naked woman when Gwen said that.

"That explains this then" Owen said as he grabbed an ultra sound system. He grinned at Jack.

"What are you looking at me for?" Jack asked.

"Get your top off Harkness" Owen shot at Jack. "Not something I imagined saying to you boss!" Owen said with a chuckle.

Jack did as Owen asked and removed his shirt. There was something very odd about Jacks stomach. Not the usual six pack there but it looked like he had developed the early stages of a beer belly. "Oh just great" Jack said realizing.

Gwen looked puzzled.

"Gwen in the 51st Century, men have the baby but the women have the symptoms."

Gwen looked horrified.

"Owen, how did you know?" Jack asked

"I remembered the day we saw Gwen, you said at least you wouldn't get pregnant... again, something like that tends to stick in a man's mind. I guess you were wrong."

"I didn't know I was going to meet someone quite like Gwen," Jack purred to her.

Owen guided Jack to the other bed and began to take and ultra sound of Jacks stomach, Gwen went over to join them.

"How long will he be like this" Gwen asked Owen and Jack answered.

"For nine days, just like a human development but in nine days rather than nine months."

Jack finished but before Gwen or Owen could say anything Jack took Gwen's hand.

"I'm scared," he told Gwen showing her some real feeling for the first time since he first told her he loved her.

"It's okay Jack, I'll take care of you," Gwen reassured him.

"Oh boy I'll be your doctor; I can't wait to see this!" Owen exclaimed, "Four days gone though Jack, things are going to start happening in less than a week, you're going to need to tell me what to expect," Owen finished looking at Jack, his face full of enthusiasm.

"Sorry Owen, but you know as much as me mate" Jack said happily but worried.

Owen cleaned Jack up and he stood. He pulled his top down, and reached out for Gwen's hand which he placed on his stomach which seemed bigger already and she felt it, she felt something move.

She looked at Jack lovingly and said "Wow."

They didn't move for a long time, Jack's hand on top of Gwen's. Owen decided he would leave and thought he would delight in telling the others of his discovery.

Xxxxxx

Gwen had been staying at the hub for the last four days, there was no point in going back to the flat, Rhys wasn't there and well everything she wanted was right here in the bed... Gwen suddenly realized there was no Jack. She looked around the room, no sign of him.

She climbed the ladder in to his office, no sign of him there either. She looked in to the hub and she saw him, in his pants!

"Erm Jack, is everything ok?" Gwen yelled down to him

"I'm not sure Gwen, I have this urge to clean up and organize."

Gwen knew that it was very unusual for Jack to want to clean up, so she decided it would be best to get him dressed before the others came in and saw him in, well in that condition.

"Come and get dressed Jack!" Gwen yelled again.

"Dressed?" Jack questioned looking down at himself, "You want me to put clothes ON?"

Jack said holding his arms wide for her to see him, his stomach was huge, like a woman who was 9 months pregnant.

"Yes Jack before you scare the team!" Gwen chucked back, at least he hadn't lost his sense of humour.

Jack had dressed in his usual pants and shirt only his shirt was open at the front and his belly was half covered with his white t-shirt, "Ugh I can't wait for this to be over," Jack said looking at himself in the mirror disgusted.

Gwen danced up to him, rubbing her hand over the baby and round Jacks waist pulling him in closer and she whispered in to his ear, "Neither can I."

Just then Gwen stepped back and bent over in pain.

"Oh God!" She yelped in pain.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Jack said rushing to her side.

"Ugh, ouch," Gwen groaned again, "Jack do you feel anything?" she asked looking up at him her brow slightly sweaty.

"I feel a bit, erm... hungry," Jack said nodding his head, he was always hungry lately.

"Not helping!" Gwen groaned at Jack. "Okay the pains gone off a little now" she said straightening herself up.

The cog door rolled back and Owen walked in, he had been really cheery since Gwen got pregnant.

"Morning Jack, how's the baby doing?" Owen called up to the office door.

"Baby is fine, Gwen's not too hot though, well…actually she is hot but she's not feeling so well! Jack joked back to Owen.

Owen was slightly taken aback by this banter from Jack; it had been so long since they had shared in some banter.

Owen bounded up the stairs, he was wearing his white coat with the collar turned up and as he reached the door he flung his stethoscope around his neck.

"Good morning Gwen," he cheered.

"Is it?" Grumbled Gwen, "I feel like someone has kicked me several times!" she shot at Owen.

He considered what she had said for a moment and sat in Jack's chair, it was so big around Owen was surrounded by it, he was tiny compared to Jack, Gwen noticed. Owen tapped on Jack's computer and logged himself on and brought up some charts. Owen then scratched his head.

"Erm Gwen, any chance you got your dates mixed up?" Owen asked not looking away from the screen.

"I guess so... maybe, why?" she asked looking confused.

"Well I've been running a simulator on Jack and the baby like he was a pregnant human woman and now in the stage Jack should be, if he was a woman and human" Owen said looking at Jack and grinning, picturing him as a woman. "He should be due today!" Owen exclaimed.

Just then Gwen screeched in pain and Tosh who had just arrived looked up in surprise.

"Jack! Jack, oh God!" Gwen said reaching out for his hand. "I hate to be the one to tell you this but I think it's time." Gwen said looking all sweaty again and very pale.

"What's gonna happen Jack?" Owen asked looking concerned for Gwen.

"I think that Gwen will just feel pain, but Owen if you're sure its time you're going to have to cut me open," Jack said looking at Gwen worried.

"You mean a C Section!" Owen cheered and ran down the stairs to the Autopsy Bay and began preparing himself.

"Tosh get down here and get the video camera, it's the big day!" Owen yelled to Tosh from the autopsy bay.

Jack helped Gwen down the stairs, "This is so ironic," Gwen told Jack.

After a few minutes everything was ready, Tosh was with Gwen and Jack was on the table, all prepared for the C Section.

"Are you getting this Tosh?" Owen asked feeling like he was doing a normal alien autopsy and talking like he was doing one too.

"Can you not do that please" Jack asked Owen in an annoyed tone.

Owen grinned and made an incision on Jack from left to right.

"Are you ready to be a dad then Jack?" Owen said fishing around inside Jack.

Gwen looked terrible, rather green.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked Gwen peering over his belly at her.

"Sure thing," Gwen replied gritting her teeth.

Just then Jack began to make noises like he was dying, screaming out in pain as Owen pulled the baby by its feet. Jack could feel so much pain and voices were so loud in his ears and then it went black...

xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Jack woke up, the bright light was hurting his eyes, he tried to sit up but in doing so he felt a terrible pain through his stomach.

"Hello" Gwen purred to Jack. "Meet your son, his name is Gray"

"7 pounds 2 ounces" Owen announced, his back to them both. He moved over to them and took a picture.

Gwen passed the tiny baby to Jack and he took hold of him tentatively, he looked at the baby, his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and he had a dark tuft of hair at the front of his hair line.

"Welcome to the world little man, welcome to the world Gray..." Jack said with a tear in his eye.

xxx

Later that day, Owen and Tosh had decided to leave Jack and Gwen to settle their new baby, knowing full well what they were going to find in the living area of the hub as it was now named.

Jack and Gwen walked up to Jacks office and then down a set of stairs where Owen, Ianto and Jack had build a place for Jack and Gwen to live in. Jack wouldn't leave the hub, he wanted someone to be there all the time and so they had decided to make it nice.

As Jack and Gwen approached the doorway and pushed the door open, to their surprise the room was filled with gifts, Gwen took the baby from Jack as he gingerly walked over to the gifts and read one of the tags.

_To Jack, Gwen and Gray _

_To help bring the baby in to the world of Torchwood. _

_From Owen_

Gwen grimaced as Jack read it out loud, thinking of what it could be, it was from Owen so they expected something unsuitable.

Gwen eyed a baby bouncer and placed Gray in to it, Gray gurgled as she did so and she smiled contently.

Gwen joined Jack and helped him to sit on the sofa as she sat in front of him on the floor. He tore open the paper and revealed clothes. A baby grow that said Time Agent in Training, on it and some other stuff in Torchwood Colours.

Gwen reached out and grabbed another present from the pile and read the tag;

_To Jack and his new Family_

_We will always help you out _

_but for peace of mind..._

_Tosh_

Gwen looked puzzled at Jack, he shrugged his shoulders and waited for her to open the gift. Gwen did so and pulled out a set of baby monitors.

This went on for a good few hours, there were so many gifts and a few breaks in between to check on the baby.

After sometime Jack had began to feel tired and Gwen helped him to bed, She lay down with him and placed Gray in between them, Jack carefully leaned over Gray and Kissed Gwen.

"Look at my beautiful family, what more could I ask for?"

Gwen smiled and kissed him again " a Jack Junior?"

" Oh not for some time Gwen, Labour is hard you know!" Jack joked and Gwen tutted at him.

They both lay back and all three of them fell in to a peaceful sleep.

xxxx


End file.
